Fate's Tale
by PhoenixEventide
Summary: The screech of a wraith was heard. Brianna thought it could never happen, but it did. Middle Earth now was more then a fantasy... It was a reality.
1. chapter 1

Fate's Tale  
Chapter 1- Screeches in the Night  
by Vickietori  
  


**Heyo pplz!! Umm, it doesn't really matter if all of you don't particularly like this story... it's just another crazy dream I had. But it's pretty kewl ^_^ Latrz**  
  
And that is the tale of the Lord of the Rings. Brianna stood up from her place on the floor, and looked at her cousins. The two of them stared up at her almost as if saying Is that it?? Though they was younger than the 14 year old girl, they both shared the same interests as her, one being her passion for Elves.  
  
one of the girls finally managed to utter. That story was amazing!! Her eyes widened. And... and the characters! That is truly the best story you've ever told us!  
  
added in the other girl. You've always told us stories about distant lands and mystical people... but never before have you told us one this amazing!  
  
Well, if I had told you two this story while you were younger, you guys surely would've had nightmares about the ringwraiths. She made her impression of a ringwraith uttering Shire. Baggins that had always frightened her friends back home. The two girls shook their heads.  
  
Though your impression of a wraith is quite good, I don't think I would be scared of it!  
  
You're sure of this, Eleanor?? said Brianna raising an eyebrow at her cousin's sudden sureness. She walked over to the fireplace and turned her head so the fiery blazes cast wicked shadows across her face.  
  
said Eleanor crossing her arms. I'm sure.  
  
Whelp, that's good enough for me! Brianna said with a sudden change in attitude. Now let us all get a gingerbread cookie from the kitchen.  
  
said Arianna, Brianna's other cousin, jumping to her feet. Being the youngest of the three girls, Brianna expected a remark as such to come out of her mouth. She smiled at Eleanor as the small girl with long blond hair ran out of the room. Eleanor looked at Brianna and shrugged her shoulders. The two then walked out of the room and followed Arianna to the kitchen where there were freshly baked gingerbread cookies spread across the dining table.  
  
Mmm... they look so delicious! said Arianna picking up one of the cookies and smelling the air for the mouthwatering fragrances. She licked her lips and opened her mouth to take a bite out of the cookie.  
  
Not before dinner! accused Brianna's mother walking through the kitchen door. You'll surely spoil your appetite.  
  
Even with just one little cookie?? said Arianna pleadingly. She wanted the cookie so desperately, and she knew the sweet fragrances wouldn't let her craving pass easily.  
  
Mum. Just let her have one. Brianna looked at her mother, for she knew the child's craving would never leave her. Her mother seemed unconvinced, but surely, she let the child devour the gingerbread.  
  
Thank you, Mrs. Pierce, thanked Arianna politely. She licked her fingers clean of the delicious gingerbread and turned to leave the room. Brianna?? Can we go to your room so you can tell us more of the wonderful elves from Middle Earth??  
  
Elves?? Middle Earth?? asked Mrs. Pierce looking up from her boiling pot of potatoes cooking on the stove. I knew sooner or later you were going to tell them that story.  
  
How could I resist?? said Brianna turning to follow the two girl out of the room. It is the best tale ever. Arianna and Eleanor ran out of the room, calling for Brianna. Brianna chased them out of the room, and up the wooden staircase to her room. Arianna was the first to reach Brianna's room. She opened the door to the room and walked in.  
  
I like your room, she said sweetly looking at all of the amazing things set up in the room. It's magical.  
  
I'm not sure about magical, but I always liked it myself. Brianna walked into the room with Eleanor by her side. She sat on her single bed and pulled Arianna onto her lap. Now, you wanted to know more about the elves, didn't you??  
  
Arianna nodded in agreement. What did they look like??  
  
Yeah Brianna, said Eleanor sitting on the bed beside Brianna.  
  
Well, it depends where the elf is from! You see, if the elf is from Rivendell, it's likely that they have dark shades of colors for hair. And their clothes are also made in a variety of browns, dark reds, and other dark colors. But the Mirkwood elves have blond hair usually and their clothes come in lighter colors. They are indeed my favorite face in Middle- Earth by far.  
  
Why is that so?? asked Arianna taking a lot of interest.  
  
It's because of the elf in the story, Legolas.  
  
Oh he wasn't that special, said Eleanor. He didn't do that much.  
  
Didn't do that much?? Brianna said rather shocked. What do you mean??  
  
I dunno, Eleanor admitted looking at her feet. I guess I just didn't like him that much.  
  
I liked him. He was my favorite. Arianna always was Brianna's favorite cousin. There was just a special something about her that always made Brianna smile. Arianna reminded Brianna of herself as a child, always enjoying fantasy stories of made up places and magical people. But Arianna reminded her of something more of herself. She reminded her of an elf.  
  
All was quiet for a moment, but an ear- shattering screech broke the silence. Brianna jumped to her feet suddenly and looked around the room.  
  
What was that?? asked Eleanor shuddering back with a frightened look on her face. She and Arianna looked up at Brianna not knowing what to expect from their idol.  
  
I'm not sure, admitted Brianna. Maybe I'm losing my mind, she thought to herself. But that sounded like a wraith. The shriek sounded again, and this time Eleanor hid under the down comparator of Brianna's bed. Arianna made no move though. She stayed atop of the bed with her hands folded in her lap, though a slightly worried look spread on her face.  
  
I'll go have a look outside, Brianna decided aloud. You two stay here. She started to leave the room, when Arianna decided something herself.  
  
I want to go with you, she said jumping off of the bed and grabbing Brianna's hand. I want to see whatever made that noise.  
  
Are you sure?? Brianna asked the courageous girl. Arianna looked up at her, but nodded solemnly. Brianna hesitated for a second. What if it was a wraith?? she asked herself. Don't be silly! It's all your imagination. I knew I was gonna be like this for the rest of the night.  
  
All right, Arianna, said Brianna. You can come with me. Just promise me you'll never leave my sight.  
  
I promise Brianna. The two started out of the room. Arianna let Brianna's hand drop, and she stayed behind. What about Eleanor?? Arianna's thoughtfulness made Brianna pause in her tracks.  
  
Do you want to come along Eleanor?? she called back to the room. To her surprise, Eleanor had risen herself from underneath the comparators and had her coat on already.   
  
Count me in! she said going ahead of them starting down the stairs. When the three of them came to the kitchen, Mrs. Pierce was there awaiting them.  
  
Where are the three of you going?? she asked.  
  
Just outside Mum. We heard a noise and we thought we'd better check it out. Mrs. Pierce seemed unconvinced.  
  
What noise??  
  
Well how would we know?? argued Brianna. We need to go outside to find out for ourselves. They all walked passed Mrs. Pierce quickly. Mrs. Pierce opened her mouth to argue, but merely shook her head in disapproval.  
  
Outside, the moon was their only source of light for the thickly wooded forests around the house. I should've brought a flashlight, thought Brianna to herself. She knew the forest well, but she knew she would feel more secure if she had some other light.  
  
Is everyone close by?? she called behind her.  
  
Yes we're all here, replied Eleanor. Arianna is holding my hand safely.  
  
How can we see anything without a flashlight?? asked Arianna.  
  
I can see fine! The moonlight is enough for my eyes. She hated to admit it, but the further they went into the forest, the more she wished they had a flashlight. Arianna hurried up beside Brianna and grabbed her hand. Eleanor followed along side of Arianna.  
  
For a while they walked through the forest, seeing no sign of any people, or ringwraiths. Just as Brianna opened her mouth to signal all of them to turn and head back to the house, they shriek sounded again, only this time louder... and closer.  
  
whispered Eleanor frantically. I wanna go back to the house! It's to dark out here! And too scary and...  
  
commanded Brianna raising a hand to signal her silence. Though she was unsure of herself, she could swear that she heard hoofs galloping in the distance. She stood not breathing for a second. She could hear Eleanor breathing frantically and looking around scared to death. Arianna made no noises either. She knew what Brianna thought was making the noises. When all of the noises seemed to die down, Brianna signaled them to move forward. When all of them sighed a sigh of relief, their luck seemed to turn around. From the shadows of the trees, a hooded figure atop of a black horse appeared, and let another high-pitched screech.  
  
she commanded the children. She grabbed their hands and began to run, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for what was happening to them. She could hear the horse not far behind them, and she began to speed up. One of her hands was dragged down as Arianna fell to the ground.  
  
she screamed as the horse stopped right in front of her, leaping up onto it's back legs kicking it's front ones wildly. The horse dropped it's legs and Arianna caught sight of the wraith. She screamed again and held her arm up to her eyes and shuddered back in fear as the wraith drew it's sword and glinted it in the moonlight. Just as though Arianna would be lost, all luck turned. Another figure jumped between Arianna and the giant horse with a torch in one hand, and a bow in the other. The figure waved the lit torch in front of the horse to scare it back, giving Arianna time to get to her feet and hide behind Brianna.  
  
The figure dropped the torch and shot an arrow at the wraith, hitting it where it's face would be. The creature dropped from the horse, and for a second lay on the ground motionless. The three girls ran and hid behind the largest tree they could find, peeking from behind it to see the battle before them. The figure then picked up the torch and threw it at the wraith. It hit the wraith sending it's cloak on fire. It let out another shriek and ran around frantically before disappearing into the forest. The horse followed it grunting. Brianna stood up from behind the tree. Arianna also stood up, but Brianna signaled her to stay.  
  
Stay here, she said. She walked over to the figure to see who their hero was. Um... hello?? She stretched out a hand to put on the hero's shoulder, but he spun around and faced her.  
  
What are you three doing out here?? Don't you know it's dangerous?? The moonlight shone on the person's face, but not enough for Brianna to make out who it was.  
  
Who are you?? she asked him, taking no notice to his question.  
  
It doesn't matter, he replied. You must come with me to safety.  
  
To safety?? We were just on our way home when...  
  
Home?? So you all have a home here in Mirkwood??  
  
Mirkwood?? What are you talking about!? We don't live in Mirkwood. Mirkwood doesn't even exist!!  
  
Well where else would you be?? Silence fell over the figure and Brianna. She thought to herself a moment, and then realized it all made sense.  
  
How did we get to Middle Earth?? she asked the figure.  
  
There are some things I cannot answer for you. I don't know where else you three would be besides Middle Earth. Please, we must move on! He went ahead of the three girls.  
  
Brianna, who is he?? asked Eleanor now standing beside Brianna.  
  
I don't know Eleanor. But we have to follow him. He's right, it's not safe out here... at least not anymore.  
  
What do you mean??  
  
We're not at home anymore. Brianna stopped herself for a moment and then sighed. We're in Middle Earth, and we have to follow him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
should I write another chapter?? wait, i have another chappy written, should I post it?? Please R&R pplz!


	2. chapter 2

Fate's Tale  
Chapter 2- Arrival  
by Vickietori  
  


**Heyo pplz! I am so happy all of you enjoyed my story! I seriously thought I would get at least one flame... but I didn't!!! To all of you who wanted Leggy to be in this story... here's my christmas present to all of you *wink wink* ^_~ ENJOY!!!**  
  
The figure led the three girls long into the night. Eleanor and Arianna were growing drowsy. Arianna almost stumbled over herself, for her eyelids were starting to droop as she walked. Brianna picked the girl up and allowed her to ride on her back for a while until she could wake herself up.  
  
Sir, pardon me, but are we almost done for the night?? My younger cousins are getting tired! The figure didn't respond, nor did he turn to look at the girls. Well that's nice of him, Brianna thought to herself.   
  
They walked on more until the figure finally said, We've arrived. He stopped so the girls could catch up to him. He stood sideways and allowed them all to catch their first glances of a beautiful elven city. All of them looked at the city in awe.  
  
What is this place?? Brianna asked the male figure.  
  
This is The Great House of Mirkwood, he replied starting to walk ahead of the girls again. He led them on up flights of stairs, passing no humans. All of the inhabitants were none other then elves.  
  
Who are these people?? asked Arianna, allowing her radiant blue eyes to do the talking.  
  
They... they're elves! replied Brianna still in a state of shock. None of the passing elves paid any attention to them, but she didn't care. Just seeing the magnificent creatures was enough for her. Um... sir?? she asked the person they were still following. Are you an elf too??   
  
Indeed I am, said the elf over his shoulder. What else would I be??  
  
Well, still not knowing you by name, to me you could be any race in Middle Earth! The elf seemed amused by this. He laughed lightly to himself, which made Brianna turn red in the cheeks with embarrassment and anger. After climbing more flights of stairs, they finally came to their destination.  
  
This way, signaled the elf. He stopped at a pair of two giant doors and started speaking in his own tongue.  
  
What's he saying?? asked Eleanor watching the elf with amazement and fright. Brianna was to dumbfounded to speak, but she shook her head not taking her eyes off of the elf. The elf then raised a hand and opened the doors slowly. He looked back at the girls and signaled them with his head to step indoors. Brianna took in a deep breath, grabbed Elanore's hand, and surely stepped through the doors. Inside all was dark, until the elf lit candles placed on chandeliers thru out the hall.  
  
Welcome Brianna, Eleanor, and Arianna, said another elf appearing from the other end of the hall. Thank you for bringing them to me, my son. The three girls turned to look at the other elf, who bowed.  
  
I caught them just as a wraith were to attack them.  
  
It's true! agreed Arianna in her tiny voice. I was almost killed! She squirmed around on Brianna's back until Brianna dropped her. It was amazing! He came to our rescue... Brianna tried to hold Arianna back, but the little girl wanted to continue. ...with a torch in hand and his bow in the other. He shot an arrow at the wraith and knocked it from the horse. We thought the wraith was dead, but then it got up from the ground! I didn't know what to do, but he threw the torch at it and set him in flames! Arianna was now standing beside her rescuer and finished her tale. If it wasn't for you... I wouldn't be here now. The little girl looked at the ground sadly at the thought of her own death. The elf laughed lightly at the girl's innocence, and dropped down on one knee to be at her size.  
  
It's all right, there is no need to thank me. The elf put a hand on Arianna's shoulder and smiled at her. The light from the torches shone on the figure, which made Brianna's eyes realize who their hero was.  
  
L- legolas?? she stammered. You are... Legolas of Mirkwood?? The elf got to his feet and stood tall.  
  
he said strongly. I am Legolas. Arianna's eyes widened. Her favorite character was now a reality. Brianna and Eleanor looked at Legolas, and to were in a state of shock. Arianna looked up at Legolas, and suddenly hugged him. Legolas was quite surprised at the girl's behavior, but he hugged her back smiling.  
  
The hour is late. You three need rest. Eleanor and Brianna turned and looked at the other, older elf. Tomorrow, you three shall stay here with the Mirkwood elves. It will be safe here for all of you.  
  
Thank you, said Brianna bowing slightly. Would you be... King Thranduil?? The king nodded slightly before leaving the room.  
  
Legolas shall show you to your rooms. Legolas nodded at this slightly. The king smiled at all of them before closing the doors and leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night after the three girls were shown to three different rooms, Brianna was in her room reading. She hummed softly to herself, but was interrupted by a knock at her door.  
  
Please, come in! she called. The door opened, and Arianna stood on the other side, with a silver night gown on. She didn't smile, but had no other signs of dismay on her face. Arianna?? What is it??  
  
I couldn't sleep, said the little girl walking into the room rubbing her tiny blue eyes. It's so wonderful here, I was too excited from Legolas saving us.  
  
It is amazing isn't it, agreed Brianna. Arianna walked over to her cousin and sat on her lap as a child would to Santa Clause. What's troubling you??  
  
I just can't help but thinking, started the innocent child. Why would a wraith want to attack us?? We don't have a magical ring... do we??  
  
Indeed we don't, but we could have something more important than Sauron's ring.  
  
Like what??  
  
Maybe we are more then what we think! Perhaps we are all really elves and have magical powers! Brianna made several hand gestures making Arianna giggle slightly.  
  
Anything's possible, said Arianna as her giggles died down. I mean, all of this happened... didn't it??  
  
Yes it did. And you are absolutely right. Anything is possible! Arianna smiled brightly and her eyes twinkled with delight. Brianna look at her, and noticed something different about the girl. I know your night gown is different... but what else??  
  
My hair! replied Arianna. Isn't it pretty?? She turned her head around to reveal a series of braids in her long, flowing blond hair. Woven in with the braids were little white flowers which almost seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the room.  
  
Who braided your hair?? asked Brianna stroking Arianna's hair gently. Arianna spun her head around, which made Brianna jerk back her hand.  
  
Legolas's sister, Galena!  
  
Legolas has a sister! exclaimed Brianna jumping to her feet making Arianna fall with a yelp off of her lap. Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. Brianna shook her head, and walked over to the door to open it. On the other side stood a female elf, who had beautiful long blond hair. She wore a long white flowing dress and a small tiara on her forehead. She looked no more then a couple of years older then Brianna.  
  
Could I please see Arianna?? asked the elf smiling. Brianna frowned and stared at the elf.  
  
Who are you...??  
  
exclaimed Arianna from behind Brianna. The little one ran through the room to greet Galena.  
  
Hello again, Arianna, greeted Galena bending down to Arianna's size. Would you take a walk with me??  
  
Sure! Brianna, could I??  
  
Arianna looked up at Brianna who was still staring at Galena. Brianna shook her head breaking her stare. Uh... sure. Go ahead and take your walk...  
  
Thanks Brianna! Arianna pushed past her and now stood outside of the door next to Galena. Galena then bent down to her size again.  
  
Could you give me a second, please. I need to talk to your cousin.  
  
said Arianna kindly walking away from the two to give them privacy.  
  
What is it Galena?? Is something wrong?? Brianna motioned her to come inside so their talk could be in private. Galena accepted and walked into the room, Brianna closing the door after her.  
  
My father and brother are holding a small council tonite, and they want you to be there to discuss important matters.  
  
What important matters??  
  
I am uncertain of what you shall be discussing, but you need to go to it.  
  
All right, said Brianna nodding her head. Where will Eleanor be in all of this??  
  
She will be with me the whole time... do not worry.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Galena turned to leave the room, her long dress trailing behind her. Brianna followed her out the door shutting it behind her. After that, the two of them went separate ways. When Brianna had made her way to where Legolas had first led them to meet the king, a table had been set up in the middle of the room with three chairs around it, one of which was much taller and elegant then the others. Brianna was the only one in the room. She walked around the table to the grander chair and touched the top of it.  
  
So this is all real, she whispered to herself.  
  
Indeed it is, said Legolas from the shadows of the room. He walked into the center of the room beside Brianna and smiled.  
  
I didn't see you there Legolas! She jerked her hand nervously away from the chair and grinned nervously. I met Galena. I... never knew you had a sister.  
  
I don't see how you knew about this place to begin with, said Legolas now walking around the table with his hands behind his back. It is one thing to know about Mirkwood... but to know about me, my father, and my sister... that is amazing!  
  
Not as amazing as all of this.  
  
Isn't your home like this?? asked Legolas stopping his walk around the table.  
  
Oh no! My home is more... she stopped herself for a second trying to think of a word fit for home. Legolas nodded his head understandingly before continuing his walk around the table again. How did you all get here??  
  
I don't know! One minute, me, Arianna, and Eleanor are walking through the forest searching for what had made the screeching cry which only until after we were attacked did we realize that it was a wra...  
  
When did you hear the wraith's cry?? asked Legolas interrupting Brianna.  
  
Um... when I was telling the girls about elves... I believe.  
  
That makes no sense... Legolas was interrupted by the opening of the doors. Thranduil stood at the doorway with a guard on each side. He walked with no sound to the tallest chair at the table and sat down.  
  
Legolas, Brianna, please sit. The both of them obeyed and sat in the two remaining chairs side by side. I have asked you to come, Brianna, because it is about Arianna...  
  
What about her?? demanded Brianna sitting uncomfortably in her chair. What is wrong??  
  
Nothing is wrong. We elves just feel a different power around her.  
  
Power... What Power??  
  
In simpler terms... we believe she is one of us.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, there you go peeps! You wanted another chappy, so I decided to write one ASAP. Thanks for reading ^_^ please review! Latrz  
  
  



End file.
